Shiro
|image= |chapters= Chapter 3 - 7 |episodes= Episode 1 - 2 |previous arc= Norio & Kunimasa Round I |next arc= Teruhiko & Joshua Round I }} Story Line Shiro first saw Yonekuni in a swimming competition, where he fell in love with him and convinced himself in entering the same high school as Yonekuni. Unaware of Yonekuni's "misandry", Shiro attempts to speak to him, only to have his face smashed in and his glasses shattered. The traumatic experience leads Shiro to never want to talk to Yonekuni again. But during his second year, Yonekuni who has forgotten about the event, came up to Shiro with a proposal. In exchange for pretending that they were friends, Yonekuni has to obey a single order from Shiro every day. Shiro accept the proposal claiming that while his feeling for Yonekumi had been shaken they did not disappear. They then begin to eat lunch and hang out together (under Shiro's orders). And even though both of them sense the awkwardness in the air between them, with the jealousy Shiro feels toward Norio that has been going through a training process with Yonekuni and the sometimes sharp senses that Yonekuni feels in Shiro, the story gets stagnated. As a 3rd year in high school, Yonekuni gets thoroughly bored with his sex life and remembers a certain body heat he felt back in junior high. Soon after recalling this feeling he develops a sleepwalking routine. Leaving his home every few nights ( mostly rainy days) to seek out this warmth. In Yonekuni dreams, Shiro was his ideal lover, and hearing him say that this was probably the last time for them, pushed Yonekuni's mind over the wall of unconsciousness and awakened him, right in the middle of Shiro's room when Kunimasa came to pick up him. At that moment Yonekuni realized that he had been sleeping with Shito for more than a year without being conscious of the fact and blamed everything on Shiro, that confessed his felling to him in a really emotional scene saying "I love you and I'm sorry for grossing you out". After that, Shiro took some days to recompose himself and with help from his friend Oushou and Kunimasa he was able to organize his head and emotions and went back to the school. And that day, Oushou picked a fight with Yonekuni about Shiro saying, " I like Shiro", That made Norio bring Shiro in the middle to stop them. At the end, when Shiro choosed to follow Oushou, startled Yonekuni said "Don't you love me?", and Shiro agreed but also said that he decided to gave up on him. Bratty Yonekuni snapped and forced Shiro to follow him. On the way to his home, Yonekuni kissed Shiro and said that Kunimasa was right in saying that he choosed Shiro, that his instinct choosed his partner and that he should he more confident. After that moment they spent the entire night on bed, where they shared a emotional and beautiful moment of confessions. And whent they woke up they discovered Shiro's circumstance. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Round